


Oliver and Diggle's First Time

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Dom/sub, First Time, Humiliation, M/M, first time doing sex together, in which the author threw this up because he was done looking at it, not necessarily their first time doing kink together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 10:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20172436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Oliver and Diggle's first time.





	Oliver and Diggle's First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Conceived during a convo with mah friend Angel, nurtured for Day 4 of Flarrowverse Shipyard’s 2019 Rarepair Week, for the prompt First.

Diggle watched Oliver gaze at his cock. A long look was to be expected. It was their first sexual time, after all, and Diggle would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious about Oliver’s dick; however, there wasn’t a stereotype about white men having huge cocks.

Diggle cleared his throat, “I swear to god, if you say you were expecting something bigger, I’ll punch your throat.”

That got Oliver out of his trance, “I wasn’t—”

“Strip,” Diggle snapped. “You’re overdressed.”

Diggle sat on the edge of the bed and got comfortable: a luxury that wasn’t for Oliver during this scene. Diggle gave Oliver a brief look with the boredom of someone examining a piece of furniture. Oliver’s scars and tattoos were off-limits, but anything else about his body was fair game, so Diggle let him have it.

* * *

Oliver’s eyes closed and his breath hitched. He was enjoying every barbed word. That feeling of wanting to hide until the shame went away, yet not truly feeling ashamed at all due to the understanding that it was a game. A game either of them could stop if it stopped feeling the good kind of bad.

“Now get sucking,” Diggle said. “You’ve kept me waiting long enough.”

Oliver, the good trained boy he was, crawled over to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate text/chatroom version of this fic.
> 
> Diggle: istg if you say you were expecting something bigger I’ll punch your throat.  
Oliver: no no, i wasn’t i swear i wasn’t, dig  
Diggle: mm-hmm -grumbles in black man-  
Oliver: i mean you’re tall so i guess iwasexpectingsomethingproportional…  
Diggle: if dicks are proportional what’s wrong with yours?  
Oliver: sdfghjk
> 
> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy the rest of the event! And maybe [join](https://discord.gg/D4RFsRq) the server. It's a fun place for flarrowverse enthusiasts, and the community's super friendly.


End file.
